


English

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotherhood, Cousins, Gen, John Watson is worried, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is contacted by his English cousin after the fall of Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English

John Watson watched as the worlds best spy agency crippled. He is suddenly worried about his cousin.

Clint Barton. His cousin was a superhero and a spy. Clint was closer to him than his own sister. He hence messaged him, ' Hope you are alive.'

Clint replied, ' Of course I am alive. Currently on a run though.'

John sent, ' You should come visit me.'

Clint replied, ' Sure why not. By the way loved the new case. Sherlock keeping you busy.'

John replied, ' Yeah had some interesting cases.'

Clint replied, ' Good, Johnny I have to go but meet you soon.'

John said, ' OK stay safe. See you soon.'


End file.
